How Well Do You Really Know Lily Evans?
by black-stars-666
Summary: Lilly Evans, sweet shy bookorm right? what happens when one moment changes her life forever! this is how i view Lilly, and her oh so perfect life!
1. Chapter 1 My Life

She lay there staring at the ceiling for a time unknown. She listened to the rain hitting the window in quick paced tempo. All she could think about was the night before; the words that were shared. She hated fighting with everyone except that one special guy. No matter the topic of their fights, she always left smiling to herself. She laughed at the thought of this.

_Soon, I will be there with you. Soon we will be together. The fights, the passion, all we have I live on it. I live on whatever it is that we have. _Thought lily, as she finally decided to get up from her bed.

She wandered around her room, picking up random things and setting them down. She remembered all the good times she'd had in this room. But the only thought that stayed in her mind was that this would be here last time here. She was going to school in a week and after that she was free to leave, to do whatever she pleased. She thought that this would be sad for her, but she couldn't help but smile. She would finally be free, no more evil bitch of a sister, no more horrible step-dad. It would all be behind her, she could start fresh.

"Lily, get your ass downstairs, mom says you have to eat." sneered petunia from her door.

_Evil bitch, why the fuck cant she just leave me alone. L_ily thought as she slowly started making her way downstairs. She was not looking forward to eating with her family.

"Hi mom, im here, now can I go?" asked lily. She didn't even bother looking at her family as she asked; she just wanted to get out of there without being yelled at.

"No dear, you should eat with us today. You never sit with us anymore, and you'll be gone in a week. So we _will_ sit down and eat together. No questions." said her mother, her tone going from soft to harsh.

"Fine, I'll eat with you, as long as _they_ shut up, and don't say anything to me. If they say one word, I'm gone." said lily her voice harsh, she didn't want to be forced here. She didn't want _them_ to yell at her again. She was done with it all. She hated it here. She wanted to leave, she just needed to escape.

_5 months. That's all that's left is 5 months, then I'll be an adult, and then I'll be treated with the respect I deserve. If they don't treat me properly, I'll just hex them. _Lily thought with a devilish smile on her face. Lily kept this thought all through breakfast; she barely ate. Lily thought almost happily about the day when she could get the revenge she so needed. For years petunia and her step-dad Keith have tortured her. She never let herself believe it was that bad, she knew that they would never lay a hand on her. For that she was eternally grateful. Although the things they said to her were horrible, sometimes she just wished she could go deaf, so she wouldn't have to hear they're taunts.

For now, all she had to remember was that there was only one week left until school. Then she could truly be home again. She could be with the one man, who she adored more that anything.

It was now dark. Lily had spent the whole day sitting in her room waiting for this time of the day. This is the day she gets to see him. She gets to see the man she adores.

_Where is he! He was supposed to be here 15 minutes ago! What a jackass! Ahhh! I cannot believe him, he's done this every night this week. When he comes oh man, is he ever going to get it. _Lily thought, as she was sitting by her window, rapidly tapping her fingers against the glass. As soon as she was about to give up, she turned around and saw his cloak billowing in the wind. She knew shewas safe for one more night.


	2. Chapter 2 The Reason

**A/N- Yea, Yea My story might be just a touch angsty, and she might just the teensiest bit like a heartless bitch, but you must be patient, all will be explained in time.**

**Okay, so this chapter is significantly longer, and very relationshipy. When I wrote my first chapter, it was never meant to be posted, but I did anyways, the rest should be more like this one.**

* * *

Chapter2- The Reason 

James sat there for what seemed like forever, just watching as Lilly Evans; the girl of his dreams got on _his_ broom. He's been doing this for some time now, every night coming and sitting there, just to get a glimpse of that red hair again. James hated that this was the only way he could see her. He hated that he was 16 and yet, he was so attached to one girl, one amazing, sweet, and drop dead gorgeous girl. Every night James would hate himself for what he did, for what he's done in the past.

>Flashback 

Lilly sat quietly by the lake, reading her favorite book. It was a beautiful day outside, and Lilly was taking full advantage of it. After all she had just finished an O.W.L. and _even_ Lilly Evans could take a break, if the occasion arose. All was going perfectly, until she heard the one thing she didn't want to hear more than anything, James Potter's retched voice. He and she assumed it was Sirius Black, were at it again. _Probably that slytherin Snape again, why can't they just stop! Do they actually think what they do is cool, I wonder. _Lilly thought, just desperately trying to ignore them, until she heard Sanpe scream, and heard fits of laughter. She put down her book and went to see what Potter was up to now. As, she saw what was going on, she immediately started yelling. (and the rest is history)

Skipping ahead until the same time the next year.

Lilly outraged stormed into the boys dormitory; searching for Potter. She was here to yell at him. He needed to hear what she had to say. How dare he do that to anyone, why me tho? _I Hate that heartless ugly stuck-up annoyingass! I wish he would leave me alone. Why does he need to play this awful prank on me? I know he hates me!_She thought, not expecting what was to come next.

"Potter you better get your annoying ass out here, right now!"

"Hold on Lilly, I know you want to see my ass, but have some patience woman." He said coolly, as he walked out of the shower clad only in a towel hanging loosely around his waist. His hair still dripping, and his ripped, muscular body glistening, from water still lingering. Lilly was standing there, hands on her hips trying desperately to be mad at him. _Damn, he really does look nice doesn't he? hmm…no wait, anger, I forgot, but its just so hard to be mad at him when he looks so good. _Thought Lilly trying to remember what she was saying.

"Oh sweet dear Lilly, it seems your at a loss for words. Let me help you with that." He said slowly and seductively. As he realized the effect he was having on her. _This is my chance, I can finally kiss her, and those lips look so sweet. _Thought James, while slowly walking towards her. Not wanting to go to fast, as to scare her. Lilly wasn't moving, she was too in shock. _Am I really going to do this, am I finally letting Potter win, am I going to let my guard down. This can't be real, he doesn't actually like me, and it has all just been a prank, all these years. I'm sure of it, it has to be, is this real?_ Lilly thought to herself as she watched him slowly get closer until they were so close that she could feel his warm breath against her skin, her lips. Before she knew it, she was kissing James Potter, of all people her first kiss, was James Potter! She never thought it could be so… great, amazing, wonderful, and releasing. She slowly put her arms around James' neck, and her fingers slowly began to reach and tangle themselves is his hair. James on the other hand, too shocked that this was real, had his hands rested in the small of her back. Before either of them realized they were lying, Lilly on top of James, on James' bed.  
They were kissing more passionately every second, like they couldn't get enough of each other. Soon enough, Lilly had no top or skirt on, and James' towel was barely staying on. _Next Morning_

Lilly woke up in a strange room, with someone's arms wrapped tightly around her. She screamed like she had never screamed before. She didn't know where she was, or who she was with. She didn't quite remember how she got here.

"Mornin babe, no need to scream, it's just me." James said, as he kissed her cheek, softly.

"Potter," she spat. "Why am I in your bed, what did I do, no! What have you done to me?"

"What the hell are you talking about, you know why you're here, and you came to see me last night. If you don't want to be around me that much, then just leave. GET OUT! I don't need you tricking me anymore. You've already ruined my life enough. I loved you and you hated me. This is the end." Said James, already furious. He couldn't believe that she would do that, it was _her_ that came to him. She accepted when he kissed her, she didn't stop it. _Why didn't I talk to her, ask her if she were sure. No. This wasn't my fault, I didn't do anything._ Thought James, as he turned over and started mumbling.

"James, I didn't realize im sorry. I was just in such shock from waking up somewhere else, with your arms around me. Please don't hate me, I wanted to be here. James, please just look at me." Lilly sighed, and slowly got out, hoping that James would say something, but nothing came. She slowly left and decided that she would never show any kindness to James Potter, ever again. I will never be kind to anyone, i thought he understood. He's the only one who knows about my home life. Damn him, and fuck everyone else! They dont deserve for me to be nice, sweet, anything anymore.

>End Flashbacks 

James hated thinking about how he treated her. All he wanted was for her to stay, but he had convinced his stupid self, that she didn't want him. That she just used him for her sick and twisted game. James had been angry, and stupid. He really did love Lilly, why did he give up his one chance with her. At that thought, James threw back on his invisibility cloak, and jumped on his broom. The night air felt so good against his face. Tears began to stream down his cheek; he ignored them and just took in the sight of seeing all of London from so high.

* * *

**A/N-Okay, So how did you like that, i know that its ALL flashbacks, but i need to write about the reason lilly seem to be a cold, heartless bitch. I hope that i explained it. I'll haev the next chapterhappening in the time of the storyup in about a day, maybe two. And jsut to inform you, they're in they're summer after 6th year.**

**Review Replys:**

**Cora-leanna-Thanks for my veryfirst review. Yea i know what you mean. I tried to make her a bitch, but then i forgot why. I hope that this explain some of it to you. This is my first fan fic, so please be patient! Enjoy, and reiview again!**

**Sazinous- Glad you liked the chapter! Hope you enjoy this one as well.**


	3. Chapter 3 The voice in the shadows

**How Well Do You Really Know Lilly Evans?**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, if you don't knwo who the characters belong too...then you dont deserve to be reading this.  
I know i forgot to do one before, but here it is now...it aplies to all my chapters.**

**A/N- I really hate my first chapter, so if some stuff in this chapter dosent completely make sense with the first one, well its kind of intended, cause i dont even remember when i wrote my first chapter. So stuff in this chapter is right, even if it contradicts the first one!**

**

* * *

**"Wooah! That was intense! Never do that again!" Lilly Yelled into the black sky, as her current guy made a dive on his broom. She wasn't really scared, she just needed to scream, she needed to yell into the night sky. She was so frustrated, her family during the day, and last night. Last night above all else pissed her off! She had been waiting by her window again, waiting for whatever guy was set up to come that night. He pulls up completely covered in his cloak, I couldn't see his face but I assumed it was him all the same. I jumped on his broom and we went off into the night. Well about a minute of silence goes by and his hood flips off. Well who is but that dirty, horrible little ass, Potter. He tried to convince me he was 'sorry', and that he didn't do anything. I didn't take it, he's Potter, he's always lying or tricking and this was the last stop. I could never be angrier. When he landed, not by his choice either. He got it; I yelled at him for everything, for me, for my life, I blamed him for how I was. He was asking me how I became such a bitch, well it was simple. I realized there was nothing left living for. I had convinced myself that I loved that sleazy git. When I saw him that night, everything that I knew, all my thoughts my common sense just disappeared. There was only me and James in the world, his kiss sealed it. I knew that night that something was different. I couldn't believe that didn't believe me, I gave myself to him and no nothing in return. 

"Hey babe, you ready to land, I found a new interesting spot for us tonight." The mystery man whispered into her ear, waking her out of her thoughts.

"Yea, lets get this over with, I need something intense tonight." She sighed, as they circled down. Neither of them realizing that someone was there, someone was watching.

* * *

That happened night after night, different guy everyday of the week. Every night someone would follow them, hiding in the shadows, invisible, never showing himself. Then one night as Lilly and some guy from slytherin were walking to their space, Lilly felt it. She felt someone watching her, guarding her, she felt safe tonight. She wasn't afraid of what they'd do tonight. She knew that nothing bad would happen, and this feeling scared her. She needed to be in control, fatehas screwed her over before. Who knows maybe the soft whispers she began to hear were evil. Maybe it was Voldemort or death eaters. She pushed those thoughts aside and decided that tonight she'd let her instincts guide her. 

Lilly walked into the cave, as the guy started grabbing her, starting with her arms, and then her waist. Soon enough she was pinned against the stone wall, her wrists hurting like nothing shed ever felt before. His face was so close to hers, she felt his hothorriblebreathe on her face. Thenhe started to bite her: her face and then down her body until he ripped her shirt off with his teeth. This was were Lilly had had enough.

"Stop it, your hurting me, I don't play this way." Lilly said her voice still flirty, trying to ease him off of her. He wasn't moving, just looking at her with and intense desire in his eyes, but there was more, there was anger and hate. This was beginning to scare Lilly.

"Shut up, you stupid bitch, you don't get to decide how we do this. I'm paying, so im going to do this how I like it…rough." He growled. At this point Lilly was scared, she was afraid he'd do something, but she had this feeling that tonight someone would come.

He took out his wand and cast a binding spell on her wrists, which she now believed to be truly broken. She was insistently asking him to stop. She couldn't handle this. She didn't need to be loved this much. Then he slowly took offhis black robes, andLilly saw, in complete shockthe dark mark, on his left forearm.That was when she started to scream.

"Help, Please help me! Hel…." She was cut off by him slapping her face, so hard she was sure she'd have a bruise. Then she felt it, she felt someone there. Before she knew it the guy had been stunned, she didn't know where the spell came from. And her binds were removed. She was starting to get dizzy, her head felt likesomeone had dropped a bowling ball on it. Asshe fell, a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her. She didn't see his face before she went unconscious. She heard a soft voice drift into her ears, "It's okay Lilly, I'll protect you, and no one will harm you, just let me take care of you. I love you…"

* * *

James still had the long cloak on. He couldn't stand to see Lilly like that, it was a horrible sight for him. He had her in his arms, and immediately went to his broom, and took off not really for any destination, but he couldn't let her suffer. James couldn't let the girl he loved live like this. Before he knew it they were in sigh of his house. James decided it was best if she stay there the night, he would be able to get his mum to heal her wounds. He'd deal with the fact that she hated him in the morning. For now all he cared about was if she was alright. 

Lilly woke up the next morning, tired and sore. She immediately screamed. She realized that she didn't know where she was, or who the woman standing in front of her was. She felt it again tho, that someone was there, someone was looking out for her. Then it hit her…last night, in the cave. She remembered what had happened, she remembered that voice. So sweet, it reminded her of someone, she wasn't sure. She sat there looking up at the bed frame, and before long she was asleep again, letting those sweet words play over and over again in her mind. James sat there watching her sleep for a time unknown.S_he looks so peaceful, like an angel,_ he thought as he slowly got up. He went over and gave her a kiss on her forhead,and whispered "everythings going to be alright, im here to watch over you i'll protect you from everyone, everything."

He slowly turned to walk away, when he felt soemthing on his arm, Lilly had her fingers lightly wrapped around his arm, "James" she said in a soft voice, as she turned her head and fell back asleep.

* * *

**A/N- The next cahpter will be more of lilly and james together, this just had to set up the whole relationship-ish thingy thats going to happen between them...new characters will be introduced...as well as the marauders! Hope you liek this chapter, and please review...makes me happy!**

Oh, and my space bar dosent always work, so i apologize if there are some words clumped together!

**Review Replies! **

**Tigerwhiper- Thank you butler bow...i hope you like my update.**

**Sazinous-haha,i hope that this is alright for you...enough in the present. its notmuchlonger, but i felt like i was going on and on at the end. Hope you liek the update!**

**Cora-leanna- yea, shes a bitch to everyone, its a bit explained in this chapter. but she basically jsut figures theres no reason for herto be nice anymore...i dont know if you get that...but in my head it works!Again the whole sleeping with him thing, is explained in this chapter. thanksfor that review it got me thinking, and it made me put that it!thanks for reviewing...i hope you liek this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4 Sirius and Jenny

**How Well Do You Really Know Lilly Evans?**

**Discalimer: You know who the characters belong too...if not you don't deserve to read these stories!**

**Thank You To my Beta...hehe...Flocky a.k.a The Real Life Jenny

* * *

**

James smiled to himself, and just stood there for a moment and watch her sleep. He couldn't believe that she knew it was him. James walked quietly out of the room with a smile on his face. He thought that that was the happiest moment of his life. His Lilly was safe, and he would make sure she always was. Maybe now she would go to him, realize that they were meant to be together. She didn't need to be this way to get his attention. The things she had been doing to get back at him, they were not needed.

"Oh Prongsie! Where ever could you be?" Sirius said in a singsong voice; as he came bounding down the hallway.

"Shut up Padfoot. Just not this morning alright?" James said trying to hide his smile. He knew he couldn't tell Sirius yet, because he would freak. But Sirius being Sirius saw the smile on James' face. He knew something was going on. For some reason Sirius thought that this was time for a little game of 20 questions, maybe it would snap his friend out of that annoying happy stage.

"So, prongsie, where were you last night? hmm…"

"Out"

"Where was out?"

"No where special"

Who were you with in this 'no where special' place you speak of?"

"What is this 20 questions? Just stop asking me you know I won't tell you."

"Why yes, this is indeed 20 questions, however did you guess?"

"Just lucky I suppose" James said as he rolled his eyes.

"So, back to the game" James let out a low sigh, but kept walking "What's up with the perma-smile? huh?"

"Nothing, I just had a very good morning, well that is until you came flying into it."

"Awww, is Jamsie a little ticked off, well that's too bad, I won't go away until you tell me what's going on."

"No Sirius, SHUT-UP! Alright? Ask me later, but now its food time, so piss off!"

"Alright, alright, what's wrong with you, I was just having some fun…Wait! Did you say food? im excited for food. I _love _food!" Sirius said very animatedly before both he and James entered the kitchen. As they walked in they saw Jenny Potter in the kitchen just finishing up making breakfast. The boys were ecstatic, she had made waffles, and they _loved_ waffles.

"Now boys, don't eat them all, we have to save some for…" She was abruptly cut off by James.

"Dad, we know how much dad loves these. Mom makes the best waffles, how could we not save some of them for dad. That would just be mean." James said very quickly. Jenny gave him a strange look, but shook her head and continued cooking. Sirius wasn't that easy to fool, he knew something was up and when Sirius got an idea into his head it would never leave until he got what he was looking for. Either that or when he ended up getting smacked or yelled at.

"Oh Mrs. Potter..." Sirius said in his sweetest singsong voice.

"Yes dear, what is it now?"

"Who's staying in the house?"

"Pardon? No one's staying here, unless your talking about yourself, but I highly doubt that."

James seeing where this was going got up, and walked over to his mum. He bent down, seeing as he was quite a few inches taller her, and whispered something into her ear. Mrs. Potter smiled and nodded her head, giving a soft laugh she took out her wand and began cleaning the dishes she used to make breakfast. The boys, as hungry as they always were, began eating. They devoured about half the large stack of waffles within minutes.

Mrs. Potter, as sneaky as she is, grabbed a small pile of waffles that she would soon bring up to the presumably starving girl upstairs. She had been through quite the ordeal lately. Jenny was shocked when James told her about Lilly, they're whole history, and what she had been doing for the past month. Jenny was not about to let Lilly just leave like that. Jenny knew how Lilly was feeling and she couldn't help but want to help her. The boys were far too busy eating to notice Jenny as she put the waffles and syrup on the tray, as well as a glass of juice and some coffee. She levitated the tray and began to walk upstairs.

* * *

She knocked on the door of the room where Lilly was staying. When she heard no sound she let herself in. Lilly was lying on the bed, just staring up at the ceiling. She was completely confused. She didn't know where she was, or how she got here. She remembered being in a cave, with that horrible death eater. Then everything happened so fast, and then she heard that voice. Next thing she knew she woke up here, with a woman standing over her. A cloaked figure was sitting in the corner. Then she fell asleep, for some reason she felt safe, she felt at home here. She knew everything was out of her control. So she just let it all happen. She hoped it was a dream, but in her heart she knew for certain it wasn't.

Jenny walked in the room, and Lilly slowly looked over at her, then back up at the ceiling.

"Here is some breakfast dear. I figure that you would need some food after what you have been through." Jenny said trying to sound happy, but truly she was sad, she hated seeing such a young beautiful girl have to go through something like that.

"Thank you, would you mind telling me who you are, or where I am?" Said Lilly staying calm. She knew this was the woman from last night. At least something was familiar.

"Well, dear my name is Jenny, and I'll wait for my son to tell you where you are. It might help you understand. You went through quite the events last night. All of your physical wounds are healed, as I am a healer, I mended your wrists, and the rest of your wounds. The bruise on your face will stay for a little while though."

"Thank you, uhm Jenny. I just am so lost. I don't know how last night even happened. One minute everything was alright, that feeling was there, like someone was watching over me. Then it all happened so fast. I never would have done it if I knew he was a death eater. I never would have gone with him if I knew that he would hurt me. They usually don't. I just don't understand how I could let myself get so deep into that." Lilly said all of this still just laying still, staring into space. She had a soft and confused tone to her voice. Suddenly aware she had spilt her feelings to a woman she didn't even know, she placed her hand over her mouth and shut her eyes.

"It's alright dear, you're safe here. I won't hurt you, and neither of the two lovely boys here would ever dream of it. Don't fret, you can trust me, I know what you're going through. When I was about 18 the same thing happened. I thought that I would do anything just to feel wanted. That it didn't matter who it was. After a while you get so far in, that you can't get out. Unless someone saves you, that is, I was saved by my husband, Adam. When he told me how…how shall I put it? Well there's only one way really… excuse the language dear, but how fucked up I was, I didn't want to believe him. You my dear are one step ahead of where I was. You realize how deep you got and your savior came earlier." Jenny said, she could see the sadness on Lilly's face.

Jenny was happy that Lilly was trusting her with her story, but she did realize that if James didn't come up soon, the poor girl will start to worry. _I haven't told her where she is and this must be awful nerve-racking, _she thought. Jenny had been sitting on the bed with the tray of food. She stood up, and gave Lilly the tray, casting a quick heating spell on the waffles.

"I should go now, but enjoy the waffles. I will send James up soon." Jenny said quickly, and left the room. Lilly was sitting there with a confused look on her face.

"James...please don't let it be my James. It has to be, doesn't it? James, why did it have to be him! This is just perfect. Well maybe it is. Maybe this will give me a chance to, I don't know, talk to him. Oh great now im talking to my self!" Lilly said as she started eating the waffles. She was grateful that Jenny came up first, if it had been James she would have started to yell immediately. What Jenny had said made sense. She would never have believed that James had saved her otherwise.

_I can't believe that it was him. I thought that he hated me. Was he telling me the truth. Does he really actually like me? Oh god, what have I done! The question I must ask is, do I still like him. No, I cant, i've had all those other guys. No I do like him, I have to. I Can't, but I do…_Lilly's thoughts were interrupted by a shy knock on the door. 

"Lilly, can I come in, please don't yell at me." James said shyly. He was truly scared of her reaction.

"It's alright, I'm not going to yell, you can come in Potter" James' heart dropped at the fact that she went back to using his last name. _What could I expect, she doesn't even know. She'll never know. At least she's not yelling._ James thought as he entered her room cautiously.

"Hey Lilly, how are you feeling?"

"I'm alright, just a bit confused. Last night was really intense."

"Yea, it was. I'm sorry this had to happen to you."

"It's not your fault James, you couldn't have done anything." _shit I just called him James, but just look at the way his face lit up at it._ She smiled slightly at that. That the simplest thing she did could make James so happy.

_Holy shit, she called me James, Hallelujah! This is the best day ever! _"Yea, I guess, but I feel like I should've saved you. I wasn't there for you. Lilly you have no idea how hard it was, it is, for me to see you like this. Doing all of this to yourself. I just don't understand why you did it?" James asked with a concerned look on his face. He looked like he was about to cry. Lilly saw this, and her heart broke in half. She couldn't believe that he cared, that he actually was worried. It was that moment that she knew she couldn't lose him. She knew that she loved him. She had never felt like this about anyone. I just hope he feels the same.

"James, don't do that to yourself. It wasn't your fault. It was stupid me. I can't believe that I was doing that. The reason, I don't even know the reason anymore. James I'm just so confused. Everything that I thought was right is wrong. The only constant I've always had is you. Even after I was a complete bitch to you, you stayed. You watched over me, you protected me. James, it was you wasn't it, you were the one watching over me. You were the voice in the shadows. You saved me James, and I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you." Lilly said this, and by the end she was crying.

James didn't know what to do, so how went over to her and took her in his arms. She sat on his lap, and cried into his shoulder. She let out all of her hate, all of her pain. James had no idea what to do, but he thought of what his mother used to do when he was sad. She would hug him and tell him everything would be alright. She usually ended up crying as well. That always made him feel better, so when it came to Lilly he did just that. He held her and in a soft voice he was telling her it would be alright. He was slowly running his hand through her hair. He didn't even notice but he had started crying too. He cried for her, and her pain. He cried for that fact that she was with him. He cried because he couldn't believe he had the most amazing girl in his arms, and that she knew he had saved her, and she actually wanted to be with James. Her breathing slowly settled down, but he knew she wasn't sleeping.

"James, thank you. I'm sorry for not believing you. It had hurt so badly, and I didn't want to believe you cared, because I didn't want to be hurt. Except in the end, it was that alone that hurt me. I'm sorry James, will you ever forgive me?" Lilly said, slowly and sweetly. She turned her head up to look at James. He looked back at her. She didn't understand what she saw in his eyes.

**

* * *

So, did y'all enjoy this chapter, review and tell me! i hope that thissatisfys all mydear readers! This chapter is signifanctly longer, like double the rest. So i hope its enjoyed. I won't be able to post again until the weekend or maybe later, seeing as its a long weekend i might be busy.**

**I know that this chapter is a bit confusing, but be patient. Think of it likethis, Lilly shows her true self. The other her was a mask. We might be seeing that again, maybe not...Read my next update to find out what james was thinking...dun dun dun!**

**THANK YOU, to all my reviewers, i'll answer reviews next time.**


End file.
